creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Tavis the Grave Digger
Tavis was once a normal young man who fell in love with a beautiful lady. Tavis had led a normal life in Mississippi; he had married the woman and had a family of two kids. He had a decent job that eventually helped him achieve a great amount of money. Unfortunately, she fell victim to cancer. On the dark and perilous night that she died, Tavis made a vow. He would make sure her grave was safe, in his reach, and would be cherished forever. He made another vow never to tarnish her name. His wife's will stated that Tavis was not allowed to know where her grave was located. Before she died, she decided to have a private burial in another U.S. state. Tavis had already left the burial to her sons, which were the only two people with knowledge of where his wife was buried. The next day, he begged his sons to tell him where his wife's grave was. They didn't answer, though Tavis' answer was a harsh punishment called death. He tied them up, covered their mouths, threw them in a grave he dug, and threw knives at them. He then buried the lifeless bodies. For days after that event, he made marks on the wall and paper all saying Josseline. By the time he realized he was insane, he knew that he needed to run before the police found out about him. He escaped into another state, Alabama. He tried to make a new life, but he couldn't take his mind off of Josseline. He went around asking people if they knew where a woman named Josseline Cross was buried, but no one knew anything. Everyday, he went to a random graveyard and dug up everyone grave of someone with the first name Josseline or the last name Cross. He opened the graves and if the corpse inside was a female brunette caucasian which has not rotted away completely, he would pick up the corpse and quietly put it in the trunk of his car and bury them in a hidden spot near his newest residency. He moved to different motels to avoid being caught. He gave up his search and moved on to another state. Tavis' sunk deeper into his insanity. One night, he followed someone who said they did not know where his wife was buried. He went into their backyards. He whispered the name, "Josseline Cross" as he dug the grave. When Tavis was finished, he crawled throught the window of his victim, tied them up, covered their mouths, and threw the man in the grave. He continuously asked if they knew where Josseline's burial site was. The man shook his head slowly with fear. Tavis said his lack of knowledge was only punishable with death. Instead of throwing knives, he carried a gun with a silencer. The low whisper of the shots cried through the night as he tortued his victims and shot them in places that would not kill them. His victim went unconscious due to blood loss. Tavis buried his corpse and continued his journey to find Josseline. He will never stop until Josseline is one with him. Category:Mental Illness